happily ever after
by crimsononxywolf
Summary: Kirito was the hero of SAO he had faced the gleam eyes, heathcliff, and oberion all without a flinch but his current challenge made all that pale in compairison he was going to face... asuna's father
1. Chapter 1

**Onyxwolf:**** hello everyone wolf here with my first SAO fanfiction and also my first one-shot.**

**Kirito: heh this might be fun what you think asuna**

**Asuna: I think it will Kirito-kun**

**disclaimer: onyxwolf does not own SAO he's simply a fan that wishes for the fandom to grow**

**happily ever after**

its now been years since the SAO incedent and the arrest of Sogou Nobuyuki who was not living a life sentince in a maximum security prision for crime against mankind and treason mean while Asuna and Kirito where now free of VRMMOs and having a happy life in Tokyo where they now both attended Tokyo univerity.

it was now 3 days from they're anniversary as Kirito drove his motorcycle thru the streets of Tokyo he had told Asuna that he had to run some errands for sugu but hat was a lie for what he was really doing, meeting up with Asuna's father Shouzou Yuuki who was now the president of a new VR compony he had founded after the world tree went world wide. Kirito pulled up to the office build and removed his helmet and gulped. kirito had survived SAO, he had become a hero to everyone with in SAO, he had even defeated Kayaba/heathcliff and saved the love of his life from that sick fuck Sogou but all that paled in comparison as to what Kirito had come to ask of his girlfreind's father and this depend as he pulled the ring box out of his pocket and took in a deep breath in before he headed into the building.

"oh hello Kirito come to see what we've done with the world seed?" asked the receptionist

"oh um not today" admited Kirito shoving the small box into his pocket "is Mr. Yuuki in?" asked Kirito as the receptionist nodded.

"he's in his office on the 23rd floor Kirito" said the receptionist as Kirito thanked her before heading up to the elevator and hit the button for the 23rd floor and with each floor kirito thought what could happen in his head 10 no, 3 yes, and the other 10 a mix of being thrown out and Yuuki telling him to stay away from Asuna.

"man this is going to be harder then I thought" sighed Kirito as the elevator stoped and the doors slid open as Kirito walked out and up to the office and knocked on the door as he heard the occupant invite him in.

"oh Kirito it's you, is asuna okay?" asked Shouzou

"um, she's doing good but um Mr. Yuuki I came to ask you something" stated Kirito _damn just spit it out kirito_ kirito screamed in his head

"you came to ask for my daughter's hand am I right?" asked Shouzou as Kirito's eyes widen as if asking how he knew with that Shouzou laughed "quite simply my boy you have the same look I did when I asked Asuna's grandfather" he explained

"so um sir do I have your blessing?" asked Kirito scratching the back of his head.

"does it honestly matter Kirito I can tell your going to go ahead and ask her reguardless of what I say" said Shouzou as Kirito nods

"I am but I want your blessing Shouzou" said kirito the older man smiles softly

"then it's yours Kirito... you saved my daughter not only from sougo but from SAO as well you've had it for a long time kirito" said Shouzou with that Kirito bowed

"thank you, sir" said Kirito before leaving to plan out how he was going to ask Asuna this weekend.

**[3 days later Asuna's apartment]**

Asuna was looking herself in the mirror she wore a red dress with li'l cross clips up in her hair "damn I look good" said Asuna as she giggled she was excited about tonight. just then she heard a knock and ran to the door and opened it revealing a dressed up Kirito who wore a black silk button up shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"heh ready Asuna?" asked Kirito as Asuna nodded and wraped her arms around kirito's own arm hugging it as she closed her door and locked it before being lead down to where a solid onyx black 2028 dodge ram charger awaited them opening up the passenger door for her she slid in and once in Kirito shut the door and walked around to the driver's side and got in and gave the engine one rev making Asuna giggle before he drove off Asuna was now 25 and kirito was 24 making this thye're 8 year anniversary and a very special one as Kirito drove Asuna layed her head on his shoulder with a sweet smile on her face after an hour of driving he pulled up to a nice looking restraunt called the aincard resort a restraunt thaat had been made by a former SAO player who fell inlove with cooking in SAO and only hired former SAO players.

Kirito lead Asuna into the restraunt as they where seated by the window as Kirito ordered them some wine along with some pasta

"so 8 years" said Asuna as Kirito took her hand in his caressing it tenderly

"8 wonderful years Asuna" said Kirito smiling at her as Asuna nodded in agreement as Kirito kissed her hand just as the wine arrived with 2 glasses. after a glass or 2 and eating Kirito gathered up his courage and got up

"Kirito?" asked Asuna confused as Kirito walked to her side and kneeled down as everyone noticed this "Asuna I still remember the first time I saw you that day on floor 1 during the boss fight i was mesmerised by your beauty and then i later fell inlove with you in that world and I know we've been thru this in that world but... Asuna Yuuki the lighting flash will you marry me?" asked Kirito pulling out the ring smiling up at her.

Asuna was shocked as he looked at the ring as she placed a hand over her heart as tears welled up into her eyes "Oh kirito yes I will!" shouted Asuna as she huged him with tear running down her face as all the onlookers cheered and claped

Kirito smiled as he embraced Asuna smiling "kimi wa ai shituru aikouka" said Kirito smiling a asuna leaned back in his arms and smiled whiping away her tears and nodded as they shared a loving and passionate kiss

**[5 months later]**

"... and with the power invested with in me by the city of Tokyo I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride" anounced andrew(that Egil for those that dont know) as Asuna who was in a dazzling white wedding dress kissed Kirito as everyone cheered

**end.**

**onyxwolf: and thats it folks Kirito and Asuna's happily ever after rememeber to R&R.**


	2. anouncment must read

**hey there everyone i've been reading your reveiws and its made me come to a conclusion that I hope some of you will like. *drumroll starts* ive decided to make a chaptered version of happily ever after. it will involve the following**

**a new VRMMORPG(the name of witch I do not know yet**

**there will eventually be a huge fight between Kazuto and asuna (as we all know the first fight is always the biggest)**

**and lastly there will be a near death situation involving Kazuto**

**if your liking what your hearing so far and wondering how i'm making this one shot into a chaptered story just keep your eyes out for it.**


End file.
